censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Command and Conquer: Red Alert
Command and Conquer: Red Alert is a real time stagey game that was developed by Westwood Studios and it was published by Virgin Interactive. The game was released on October 31, 1996, due to the Germans governments regulations a number of scenes were censored for the German release. As result violence was toned down, and Nazi imagery was removed. Censorship German Censorship *In the German release every human in the game was changed to a robot/cyborg. *In the German release blood was digitally recolored black in order to make it look like oil. *In the German release anyhuman cries/ nosies that the soldiers make were replaced with robotic noises. *The song "Hell March" was removed due to the marching sounds and commands that can be heard. *The intro was shortened. As a result you can no longer able see a flashback that shows Hitler shaking hands. *The scene that shows Tanya Adams getting hit in the face was cut. *The scene that shows the prison interrogator knocking Tanya Adams unconscious was cut. *The scene that shows a soldier frozen to death in the snow was modified for the German release. In the German version the scene was replaced with a Soviet logo. *The scene that shows Tanya Adams's grave was modified for the German release. In the German version it plays a video that shows Europe becoming part of the USSR. *The scene that shows Paris getting hit by a nuclear bomb was modified for the German release. In the German version the voices before the nuclear impact, and the screams after the nuclear impact were removed. *The that shows two soldiers barely making it out of their defensive position before they're overrun by enemy tanks was modified for the German release. In the German version it was replaced with a video that showed tanks crossing the river, and destroying an enemy base. *The Allied ending was shortened. As a result you can no longer see that scene that shows the commander uncovering Stalin's face, puts a towel in his mouth, covers it up with rubble again and then happily dances. *The scene that shows Stalin and friends watching a video about the effects of gas was modified for the German release. In the German version instead of watching the video they are looking at a map of Europe. *The scene that shows a airplane attacking a village that is full of screaming children was modified for the German release. In the German version it was replaced with a Soviet logo. *The scene that shows a soldier being executed was modified for the German release. In the German version it was replaced a Soviet logo. *The scene where Stalin says "If you kill one human, it is a tragedy, if you kill 10 million, it is a statistic." was cut. *The scene that shows you seeing three soldiers through binoculars was modified for the German release. In the German version it plays a video that shows aircraft starting up. *The scene that shows a military graveyard was modified for the German release. In the German version it shows the burning remains of Soviet armory. *The scene that shows a dive bomb attacking a village was modified for the German release. In the German version it was replaced with a Soviet logo. *The scene that shows a solider being exucated was modified for the German release. In the German version it was replaced with a Soviet logo. Where to find it uncensored Every other country has it completely uncensored. Category:Video Games Category:Needs image Category:Germany censorship